This invention relates to an applicator for applying liquids to the human body, and more specifically, to such an applicator for applying at least two different liquids at the same time. The applicator of the present invention finds particular use in applying suntan lotions or oils and water to the body at the same time, and makes it possible to reach areas that otherwise would be difficult to reach.
Applicators are known in the art for applying a liquid, such as suntan lotion or oil, to the body. Applicators are also known for dispensing more than one liquid. Examples of these are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,007,042, 1,610,595, 1,601,596, 1,763,905, 2,661,870, and 3,153,799. However, such applicators are not particularly suited for applying multiple liquids to the human body to prevent sunburn. The applicator of the present invention is uniquely designed for that purpose.
In accordance with the applicator of the present invention, there is provided a curved handle such that the applicator surface or pad that contacts the body for application of the fluids is at approximately 90.degree. to the grip portions of the handle to make it easy for the user to apply the liquids to such hard to reach places as the back. The applicator pad itself is a soft sponge-like material with a slick permeable outer surface that feels smooth and soothing to the skin when applying the liquids to the body. The sponge provides even distribution of the liquids at the pad, and the permeable outer surface allows the passage of the liquids therethrough.
A distributor disk is located just beneath the sponge-like pad at the outer end of the head, the disk having first and second sets of openings. Means are provided for delivering one of the liquids to one set of openings and for delivering the other liquid to the other set of openings, the openings communicating with the pad. In this way, the liquids are separated until they enter the pad. The openings in the distributor disk are sized and spaced to provide a uniform distribution of the liquids throughout the pad.
Within the handle are multiple chambers for containing the liquids, and means are provided for feeding the liquids from the chambers to the distributor disk. Such means comprises pumps for pumping the liquids from the chambers to the distributor disk. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the pumps are mounted to the back of the handle and have actuators accessible to the thumb of the user for operating the pumps while holding the applicator by the handle.
The handle further includes telescoping sections that operate between collapsed and extended positions to shorten or lengthen the handle as desired for easy access to portions of the body. A protective cap is removably secured to the outer end of the head over the pad to protect the pad and prevent leakage of the liquids therefrom when not in use.
Hence, it is a primary object of this invention to provide an applicator for applying multiple liquids, and which is particularly suited for applying such liquids to the human body to prevent sunburn, and such that in use the applicator is easy to use, reliable, and soothing to the skin.
These and other objects are apparent from the drawings and detailed description to follow.